The present invention relates to drinking liquid dispensers or drinking fountains, and more particularly to a self contained portable unit which can be manually transported to a predetermined location for dispensing of liquid.
During training or competition games sportsmen engage in strenuous activities, during which time a lot of body water is lost. To compensate for the loss of liquid, sportsmen need to consume large amounts of liquids which should be preferably available at the site of training or in a competition field. The acceptable practice so far was to bring gallon jugs of water or other liquids directly onto the field to make it easily available for the athletes.
However, such approach has disadvantages as numerous bottles or jugs of water have to be carried to the site by hand and, when exposed to heat, easily transfer the heat to the liquid contained therein making it less appealing to the athletes.
The present invention contemplates elimination of the disadvantages associated with such approach and provision of a portable self-contained drinking dispenser which can be easily manually transported to the site of training or of an athletic event.